The present invention relates to a process for the continuous determination of the dust content of flowing media with the isokinetic partial flow removal for sampling by separation of the dust or aerosols via cake filtration on a filter.
Known processes for the continuous emission surveillance employ absorption of light waves or other radiation sources. It is also known to monitor the pressure losses in filters for a threshold value at which it is pressurized that the filter needs to be exchanged. Only afterward the integral amount of the particles deposited on the filter can be determined by weight measurements. A continuous surveillance of the amounts deposited over predetermined time steps is not possible with this method.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a process by which the continuous surveillance of dust emissions with subsequent record keeping capability of the sample material regarding the analytical determination of dust content materials such as heavy metals, dioxines, etc. is made possible.